Unser Song für den ISC
|Row 3 title = Editions |Row 3 info = 6 |Row 4 title = Voting System |Row 4 info = Various}}Unser Song für den ISC is a National Selection for Germany in the Imagine Song Contest. The Selection is a cooperation of the users xESCFR3AKx and LuigiDan96. To date the show has had 4 editions and there will be more editions in the future. Voting System The Voting System is various for each edition. In the first two editions the Voting System had been like the Eurovision System. Songs had to be rated from 1-8, 10 and 12 points. In the third edition the voting system had been 12, 10, 8, 6, 4 and 2 points, while 12 points had been given to the best song. In the fourth edition, the selection returned to the Eurovision System. Unser Song für den ISC #17 The first edition of Unser Song für den ISC had been created by LuigiDan96. The sixteen German states were competing with different artists and songs. The voting system had been in Eurovision Style (1-8, 10 and 12 points). The winner was Tim Bendzko, who competed for Berlin with his song "Sag einfach ja". He represented Germany in the 17th edition of the Imagine Song Contest. The Runner-up Ich kann fliegen had been beaten by Tim Bendzko by just one point. Voting Results Unser Song für den ISC #18 The second edition of Unser Song für den ISC had been created by xESCFR3AKx. All 12 artists from the german national selection "Unser Song für Malmö", that selected the german entrant for the Eurovision Song Contest 2013, have performed another of their songs. The voting system had been in Eurovision Style (1-8, 10 and 12 points). Voting Results 1 includes a few words in English Unser Song für den ISC #19 The third edition of the National Selection had again been created by LuigiDan96. It featured five famous German artists and one newcomer artist. The voting system had been 12, 10, 8, 6, 4 and 2 points, while 12 points had been given to the best song. Voting Results Unser Song für den ISC #21 The fourth edition of Unser Song für den ISC had been created by xESCFR3AKx. 16 german artists have been selected to participate, including Marta Jandová, the winner of the second edition edition of USfdISC and german representant of the 19th edition of ISC; Maxim, who already participated with the same song in the first edition of USfdISC and LaFee, participant of the 1st selection's edition as well. The voting system had been in Eurovision Style (1-8, 10 and 12 points). Voting Results Unser Song für den ISC #22 The fourth edition of Unser Song für den ISC had been created by LuigiDan96. Again, the sixteen states of Germany sent artists to compete against each other. Allsong have been sung in the German language. Bosse - who came second in the last edition - returned for Lower Saxony with his song "So oder so". Before the National Selection started, the smaller state Liechtenstein borrowed Luna Simao who was actually set to be attending the competition for Schleswig Holstein. She became disqualified. The voting system had been in Eurovision Style (1-8, 10 and 12 points). Voting Results Unser Song für den ISC #23 The sixth edition of Unser Song für den ISC had been created by xESCFR3AKx. Again, the sixteen states of Germany sent artists to compete against each other. All songs have been sung in the German language. We saw a return of Der König Tanzt now competing with his group Fettes Brot and The Toten Crackhuren im Kofferraum, who participated in the edition before. The voting system had been in Eurovision Style (1-8, 10 and 12 points). Voting Results Results in ISC